In My Head
by HeionA
Summary: *ONESHOT* Misa Is Inutterably Devoted to Light....But how does she really feel? To the song lyrics from "In My Head" by Anna Nalick. WARNING Suicide, Dark themes, slight abuse hints


**Hey so I'm trying my hand at a more angsty piece. The Bold are the lyrics from the song "In my Head" By Anna Nalick (****.com/watch?v=SK12f5xYwCk****) And the Italicised is Misa's thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Under the weight of your wings **

**You are a god and whatever I want you to be**

**And I wonder if truly you are **

**Nearly as beautiful as I believe**

* * *

Misa looked over at Light, who was still staring at the computer screen. She sighed.

"Light I'm getting tired, can't we stop for tonite?" she whined. He whirled around to glare at her, his beautiful features marred but hate and contempt.

"We will stop when I say we stop so shut up and do as I say!" he yelled. She leaned away from him, tears filling the corners of her eyes.

_He loves me, he's just stressed...._

* * *

**In my head**

**Your voice **

**You've got all that I need **

**And this make believe will get me through **

**Another lonely night**

* * *

She was laying alone in her bed. Again. She was basicly engaged to Light, and not only did they not have any intimate contact whatsoever, but they didn't even sleep together. Not even on the same floor. It was as if light couldn't even stand the sight of her unless she was doing what he wanted. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_he loves me, he loves me....he's just stressed..._

* * *

**Under the weight of your wings**

**Should ever we meet on your side of your stereo **

**I will pretend I know not of your thoughts**

**And even the way that they mirror my own **

**I'll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go**

* * *

She knew how he hated her, it wasn't just in the way he shunned contact with her. He hated her voice, he hated her face, he hated her very presence. The only reason she was there was her shinigami eyes. He had even told her so.

"You even said that I could use you! If you didn't mean it, then you shouldn't have said so!" he screamed at her. She bit her lip.

"I thought that I could start as a tool to you and maybe work my way into your heart." They both said at the same time,

"That could never happen."

* * *

**Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat**

**Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet **

**Love on repeat **

**I'm echoing all your philosophies **

**And as I fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat **

**Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet **

**Love on repeat **

**I'm echoing all your philosophies**

* * *

She knew it was unhealthy. This was....abnormal. But she couldn't help it. She loved him. Her heart beat to his heart's beat, she loved it, and yet she felt trapped. And she had never truely felt the way about all criminals that Light felt...but she heard her mind saying his words more often than her own. She held out a glass of his favorite drink, he'd been staring at the screen for hours, he must've needed a drink.

"Light....I got you a drink...." she murmured hesitantly.

He glared at her, and slapped the drink out of her hand. She bit back the tears.

"Silly me, I dropped it." she nearly sobbed.

"Just get out."

* * *

**I don't Wanna be fool-hearted Baby,**

******I'm out Numbered in my head **

**I don't wanna be fool-hearted Baby, **

**I'm out Numbered in my head **

**My head...**

* * *

She loved him. She hated him. She wanted to serve him perfectly. She wanted to kill him. Her mind had her outnumbered. She would remain at his side. Until the end.

**

* * *

**

In my head

**Your voice **

**You've got all that I need **

**And this make believe will get me through **

**Another night**

_

* * *

_

He loves me....he loves me....

**

* * *

**

Under the weight of your wings

**I make believe you are all that I'll ever need**

* * *

She threw out her arms, throwing herself over the ledge of the skyscraper.

_You're all that I need._

* * *

**Sad and Angsty, I know. R&R! PLZ PLZ PLZ!!**


End file.
